


Yo Ho Ho (But no Bottles of Rum)

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Action/Adventure, Airships, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Pulp, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airship battle! Wild jungle! Sword and whip fight! Airship captain Storm receives an offer she could hardly resist, and goes on an adventure in Savage Island to retrieve an invaluable artifact. (note: animal hunting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo Ho Ho (But no Bottles of Rum)

Storm entered the Mother Frey's Eatery and was welcomed by the waitress in bright blue and white uniform. here was the latest pop song playing, mixed with people talking, the sound of utensils clicking on the plates, the shout from he kitchens. here was smell of grease and oil --- Mother Frey didn't believe in vegetables. She thought that it would only thin people's blood.--- and was led to a corner seat with the back to the wall. hen the guest she waited for came, sitting opposite her.    
  
"Captain Storm."    
  
"Mr. Fury," Storm greeted. "What brings the chief spy here to the ground?"  
  
"I 'm hiring you to do an utmost important task, to retrieve an artifact from Savage Island."  
  
"Savage Island?" It was a place know for large dangerous beasts and unpredictable weather. Not some place people wanted to go.  
  
"The price'd be high. Your success may determine the future of the country."  
  
"How high?"  
  
Fury named a number. Storm raised an eyebrow. Apparently the government was desperate.  
  
"All right. Tell me about the details."

* * *

  
Back to the airship, Storm held a meeting with Jan and Tigra, her faithful crew and told them about the job.  
  
"Savage Island? It's **hard**   to navigate," Tigra said. “But the reward’s great enough.”  
  
“It does sound an interesting job,” Jan said.  
  
“So are both of you ready to go?”  
  
“Yes!” Jan and Tigra said.

* * *

  
Storm accelerated the air ship when she spotted that she was being followed by another. She quickly assessed the situation. The pursuer was pointing the airship toward hers and probably was ready to attack. She maneuvered the airship so that it was out of the shooting range. he pursuer has a more powerful model than her airship, but hers was smaller and faster. The dogfight, though, seemed unavoidable, wasn’t an one-side battle.  
  
Then the famous storm of the Savage Island came.  
  
With Jan and Tigra’s help, Storm finally landed the airship on the island. There was no sight of their pursuers. Then they stared the journey toward the artifact.  
  
“I wish that we could fly directly to the mountain. Damn the air current,” Tigra said.  
  
“Well, at least we don’t crash our air ship. It’s a relief.”  
  
According to the map, the artifact was located on the highest mountain on Savage Island. They needed to get through the dangerous forest, crossing the rapidly flowing river and climbed the mountain to reach it.  
  
In the forest, Jan, Tigra and Storm navigated with difficulty as the trees were so high that their shade cover most of the sun light. The sound of birds could be heard from  
high above, and there was occasionally sound of things jumping and launching on the branches.  
  
“Oh! A snake,” Jan said, pointing to a large snake hanging on the tree.  
  
Storm pulled out a knife from her boot and aimed. She knew that she only had one  chance and had to be careful. Then she threw the knife at the snake. It fell, making a large sound.  
  
After cutting off the snake’s head, Storm carried out the task of skinning the snake and said, “It’d be our meal tonight.”  
  
Jan made a face, but she collected branches to help light a fire. The snake meat wasn’t delicious, but it was filling.  
  
When the night got deeper, Storm, Jan and Tigra set up a shelter so that they could sleep safely and waited for the next day.  
  
After they crossed the forest, they reached the large river. It was flowing rapidly. Storm and the others built a raft with wood cut off from the trees and used it to to cross the river. The current was so strong that guiding the raft’s direction was nearly impossible. There were a few times that they nearly crashed into stone in the river. One time the raft was almost overthrown, but luckily they reached the other side safely.  
  
Climbing the mountain was an easy job either. The paths could be so narrow that a wrong step would make a deadly fall. The thinner air at the high attitude forced them to rest every now and then. At night they set up a camp to rest, and set up traps around the tent for safety. The next morning they found a dinosaur in the trap. They killed it and cooked its meat. It tasted like chicken meat, only drier and harder.  
.  
When they finally wet to the cave indicated to be the hiding place, they found that some people already arrived earlier than them. Storm, Tigra and Jan quietly proceeded toward them and ambushed them.  
  
Storm pulled out her blade and attacked. She took out an opponent and parried an attack, forced the weapon out of his hand. Then she knocked him down. Tigra took out her whip, splashing it toward an attacker and pulled the gun out of his hands. Jan took out her specially made metal poker cards and threw them at the enemies’s hands. They were so sharp that the enemies groaned in pain and held their bleeding hand with the other. Finally they succeeded to overcome them, disarmed them and tied them up. Then they went inside the cave.  
  
The artifact was a half-transparent solid cube transmitting lights of different colours suspending in mid-air. It was so bright that they couldn’t look straight at it. Jan went straight toward but Storm stopped her, throwing a stone toward the place just before the cube. It opened and the stone fell into it. Before the door closed again, they had seen human bones inside the hole. Jan said, “Thank you.”  
  
Storm said, “You’re welcome” and signalled Tigra to tie s rope so that she can take the cube like catching a cow. It succeeded. They got the cube.  
  
Once they got the artifact, Jan asked, “What’d we do with this?”  
  
Storm said, “If it’s so important to Fury, the artifact must be very special. We can keep it for awhile and find out its use.”  
  
Tigra replied, “Good plan.”  
  
They smiled at each other and settled on their return journey, not knowing that a further adventure was waiting for them.


End file.
